Last Thoughts
by Gamerof1458
Summary: Minato Arisato has a moment to ponder and think back on his past year. In the last moments of his life, he reminisces about his social links and his family, present and future. Prequel to my upcoming Persona fic. OC's mentioned, not shown.


So this is how it all ends?

I can see it all so clearly now. This power, this power is gained through the love from them all, my family and my friends. I used to believe that there was nothing good in the world and that everything didn't matter.

I see that now, I was wrong.

In this world, when it spins, when it twirls, I see those beautiful little things. It took me a year in Japan…no…my home to realize that something is worth fighting for. This power is absolute and at the same time, destructive. This power will be the power that closes the doors and seals away Nyx. Too bad, the seal won't last long unless I am constantly near it, constantly watching and making sure that the doors remain locked and closed.

To do this though, I will have to die...My life's essence will be torn from this human body to become the door's lock. My soul will go along with it and Minato Arisato will die.

Heh, my shadow, he knows nothing. When I first encountered him, I find him an annoyance because he always claims he will steal away my physical form and wreak havoc upon those that I cherish. The hour before I went with my friends to come and end it all, he came to me. He offered a deal that he believed that he would benefit from. He offered his power, without any insane restraints, to be used in the final battle so long that after, he would be free.

The poor fool.

He believes that when I die, he can gain control and that he will finally be free. He's wrong. Oh so wrong. It is true that I will no longer be there to fight and protect my friends and family from him and the chaos he will generate with him taking over, but he doesn't realize one vital thing. He will be incomplete.

All he knows of is hatred, anger, and sorrow. He can never feel happiness, love, indifference, curiosity, awe, etc. He will realize this after he assumes control of my body. He will suffer as an incomplete being so long as my body lasts. This was one loose string that that I had to tie up.

Too bad I have so much more in store for him. I can see more and more as I grow accustomed to IT.

I am a father.

My cousin is bound to my destiny

My family does not need me to be happy.

And worst yet, the nightmare isn't over. Shadows will still come.

I never will get to say a true goodbye. I will never get to hold my baby or keep my promise to my family. I will lose everything and forsake my feelings to protect all of the humans on the planet Earth.

The funny thing is that I always assumed nothing would happen to me. That this power would always be my guide and my armor against the world and anything it threw at me, this power that strengthened every time I made friends, my power of the Wild Card.

I was a two-faced bastard, wearing a different personality along with saying and doing things differently each time I met someone who was my Social Link. At first, I felt sick at doing this, taking advantage of people to make me stronger. From any outsider's view, I was a parasite.

In time, the feeling disappeared and it became second nature as I met more and more people. This power of mine, it's powered not by senseless friendships that can be thought to be nothing more than empty and meaningless conversations.

I can see it now.

That is not true.

I can see my end fast approaching. I can also see them all, all those that I have touched all those who aided me as I aided them. I had hoped…that I would be able to say farewell, but it is not to be. I can hear their voices even now, cheering me on and giving me strength.

The Universe card floats up before me and again, like in the Velvet Room with Igor, I hear them all.

_I'll always have your back, Minato. All I can do right now is pray… But, whatever it is, man… I know you can do it._

Kenji…Thank you…

_I know you're facing a difficult task… But, I truly believe that you can overcome any obstacle._

Hidetoshi…Heh, the vote of confidence…nice…

_Something frightful's going on… but we won't give up._

Bunkichi…You old coot…

_That's right, dear… Minato-chan wouldn't want us to lose hope…_

Mitsuko…Make sure the old coot doesn't hurt himself…

_Something crazy's going on here… but I know you're out there doing all you can, Minato… So, I won't lose my cool, either. You taught me that._

Kaz…I had hoped for a rematch…

_Because you gave me hope… I'll be alright. So please, hang in there!_

Chihiro…Be strong…

_Oh god, this can't be happening! I wish I could talk to him, and calm myself down… I don't even know what he looks like, but I hope he's okay… He has to be… I can feel it._

Toriumi-sensei…I still can't believe it was you…

_Minato-kun… I know you're trying to stay focused… You were there when I needed you… I hope I can do the same…_

Keisuke…Be the best damn doctor ever, the world will need it…

_Hey, Minato-kun… Can you believe what's going on? I know you must be doing everything you can, so I will to!_

Yuko…Take care of Kaz…he needs the care…

_Everyone else is scared, but not me… You showed me how to be tough! I won't give up._

Maiko…Be safe…

_Minato-sama… 'ow are you doing? I 'ope you are okay… I am 'ere for you… like you were zere for me!_

Bebe…Heh, I will never forget you and your accent…

_What on earth made me think of you at a time like this? Well, I suppose you did teach me a thing or two about loyalty…and that cousin of yours! He's just every bit like you! Sometimes the both of you drive me crazy!_

Mr. Tanaka…Take care of him…

_You must be fightin' the good fight right about now… Well, you taught me that runnin' away never solves nothin'… so I'm here for ya, kid._

Mutatsu…You old monk, pray for me…

_I'll take on any challenge that comes my way, without complaining about it… You taught me that, Minato… I bet you're fighting right now too, huh…_

Mamoru…Don't stop fighting the good fight…

_You saved me, Minato… I was so blind before… I'm sure you've got things under control, right? You always do._

Nozomi…I had hoped for one last round with you…

_I know I'm not the only one who's suffered… You've endured a lot, too… But, you can't just give up… You taught me that._

Akinari…Not even death can stop you eh?

_Damn it Minato! Get your butt back here so I can kick your ass for making me worry! I know you can hear me! Hurry up and end this hell already! Then we can get back to being normal! Well…normal as we can be…_

Arashi…My brother…

_Minato…Please…be safe and come back! Stop making me worry! I know I wasn't the best of sisters but I'm willing to change that now! Please! Don't make me regret everything!_

Leisha…My sister….

_Come on Minato! We're all waiting for you. I know you're strong so you'll come back to us, but don't come back unless you're sure you defeated Nyx! End this damn Dark Hour! We're brothers in arms and cousins by blood right?_

Kenshin…My cousin…I'm sorry…

I gather all of it…all of the power that has been amassed before me into a great charge of power. I condense it into a sphere, big enough to fit into my palm. I turned to the Goddess and glared at her form, glared with every single fiber of my malicious being.

"You see this?" I said as I held up the ball of power as to show it off. "This is my power. This is all of it, all of my family, all of my friends, and everyone else who believes in me."

I bared my teeth at her and snarled.

"THIS IS MY LIFE! YOU ARE NOT A PART OF ANY OF IT!"

The sphere has finally stopped charging.

"You will not come and take ANY part of it. THIS. IS. MINE."

I reared back my arm and smirked.

"Goodbye, bitch."

With a heavy heave, I throw the ball of pure energy directly at Nyx. The sphere is small, but when it connects, it'll cause a bigger explosion than any set of atomic nukes. I know this…because I have gained full clarity.

I…am going to die when that attack connects and finishes…

Everyone else…will continue to live…but I will no longer…

With the last use of my remaining strength, I conjure forth the bag that I had carried with me since the start of it all. This rucksack has seen better days but what else could be more fitting to store what I wish to preserve?

_Kenji's Handmade Choker_

_Fuuka's Headphones_

_Mitsuru's Motorcycle Key_

_Hidetoshi's Old Lighter_

_Bunkichi and Mitsuko's Persimmon Fruit_

_Yukari's Phone Strap_

_Kazushi__'s Sports Tape_

_Yuko's Kid Letter_

_Toriumi-sensei's Screenshot Photo_

_Keisuke's Award Letter_

_Chihiro's First Manga_

_Maiko's Bead Ring_

_Bebe's Money Pouch_

_Tanaka's Thank You Letter_

_Mutatsu's Reserve Tag_

_Nozomi's Gourmet License_

_Akinari's Worn Notebook_

_Arashi's Engraved Knife_

_Leisha's Silver Pendant_

All of it…I place all of it into the bag and seal it up tight…

I…

...

...

...

...

I regret nothing.


End file.
